Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
One or more robots and/or other actors, such as human actors, can move throughout an environment, such as the interior of part or all of a building and/or its surrounding outdoor regions, to perform tasks and/or otherwise utilize the space. For example, robots and human actors can be used together to manufacture complex machinery, such as automobiles, airplanes, machine tools, and even other robots. Other environments may exist where robots and human actors can be used together.